While the prior art is replete with artists canvas carriers and the like, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,001; 3,165,498; 4,061,259 and 408,937, these devices have not met with widespread commercial success and acceptance for a variety of reasons.
One of the more prevalent complaints surrounding this type of a device has been the inherent inability of the carriers to accommodate canvases having various sizes.
Up until the present time it was also virtually impossible to find a canvas carrier that would be a lightweight, sturdy, easily assembled and disassembled, and which would collapse when not in use to a very compact size for storage.
As a result of deficiences of the prior art devices, the present invention was developed. The end result of this development produced a unique cooperation of a plurality of panels, comprising two separate cover members, which are clamped together to form an adjustable size carry cover for art oil canvases.